


What It Means to Be a Friend

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kinda?, everyone is drunk except kyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: It’s getting late, and Kyoko is expecting Makoto to return home soon. But what she isn’t expecting is to receive a call from her drunk friends, Makoto among them.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	What It Means to Be a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> idk just kinda wanted to write drunk makoto and then this happened??? I love naegiri so here we are. soft for the original six. <3
> 
> kudos/comments always appreciated!

Kyoko sometimes wished she  _ didn’t  _ have a phone. It was a distraction, and one she certainly didn’t need; but then again, the only times it ever rang or received messages was when it was important. Tonight was no exception, it seemed.

It was nearing one in the morning, but she was still working; partly because a detective always had work to do, and partly because Makoto had not returned home yet. It wasn’t like she was worried, though. Despite his open nature and naïvety, he was tougher than he looked. It was something she loved about him, among a lot of other things that she wouldn’t be caught dead admitting out loud.

As she was about to reach for her phone to check the time, it began ringing, buzzing loudly against her wooden desk. Picking it up with a frown, she saw a name across the top.  _ Aoi Asahina.  _ About a hundred different possibilities as to why she could be calling swirled around Kyoko’s mind, and she didn’t like the way fear gripped at her heart even if her face stayed blank. She hated the way that she  _ always  _ just expected the worst, but how could she not?

Exhaling slowly, she pressed a gloved finger to the answer button, lifting the phone to her ear. “Hello?”

“Kyokoooo!” Hina exclaimed, much too loudly for her liking. “Yay, you answered!”

Kyoko felt a headache coming on. She was...way more energetic than usual. “Hina. Are you drunk?”

A beat passed, and then she giggled. “Awww, man, you guessed it! Guess that’s expected of the Ultimate -  _ hic! -  _ Detective!” 

A loud voice, distant but still recognizable, most likely stood right beside her. “Ha, Byakuya said you wouldn’t answer, we proved ‘em wrong! Nice!” A slapping sound that could have only been a high five, and a triumphant, slurring Yasuhiro on the end of it.

It wouldn’t even take a detective for her to realize why they had called in the first place. “Let me speak to Makoto.”

“Yeah, okay, just -” She was greeted with a lot of rustling as Hina no doubt struggled with the phone she was holding. “Crap! Okay, Makoto, sit up, c’mon! Be nice to your girlfriend or she won’t take us home!”

Just as she’d assumed. Kyoko closed her eyes for a moment, bracing herself. More rustling. And then an overexcited voice. “Kyoko? Is that you?!” he asked, hope lacing his tone.

“Yes, it’s me. You don’t have to put the receiver so close to your mouth, Makoto.” She wasn’t one to use pet names often, and she’d certainly rather not do it now, in case Hiro and Hina were listening; but then again, it’s not like they’d remember come morning. “Where’s Byakuya?”

“Uh…” he droned on for a few moments while he most likely looked around for him.

“Hate to break it to ya, but he’s also had a little bit of fun!” Hina exclaimed, giggling to herself, joined by Hiro, who laughed as she continued. “Been sitting at the bar all this time and ignoring us. He’s still so mean, I thought he’d at least hang out with us now!”

“Yeah, well, I think he’s been trying to drown out Toko...come to think of it, where is -”

“She’s over there,” Makoto said matter-of-factly, and the three of them fell silent for a moment.

Kyoko blinked, still processing the beginning of this call. “What? What happened?”

“She’s passed out next to him,” Hina explained, words long and dragged out as if to get the message across clearer. There was silence for a moment, and then she huffed. “Can you  _ please  _ come pick us up, Kyoko? Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?!”

Before she could respond, there was more rustling. “Please come, I don’t wanna be stuck here all night. I miss you,” Makoto whined, still much too close to the speaker, but even so, Kyoko wasn’t bothered. Her heart fluttered in the way that only Makoto Naegi could accomplish.

Letting out a long sigh, she stood up from her desk. “Fine. Send me your location.” And with that, she hung up before she could receive a response. After throwing on her jacket and grabbing her keys, she was on the road.

Gloved hands gripped the steering wheel as she stared straight ahead at the street. It wasn’t like she was inhuman; she certainly wasn’t going to trust Byakuya to get them home safely if he’d also been drinking, and thanks to a certain hopeful individual, she...considered them all to be her friends. Together they had escaped Hope’s Peak, and together they were still working to combat despair.

But this was why she couldn’t trust them on their own. She was surprised about Byakuya, but not about the rest of them. Maybe it had been a hard day at the Foundation? Well then, it must’ve been a bad time for her to have a day off.

What was done was done, though, she supposed. Nothing could change it, and perhaps she’d get some solid answers tomorrow. For now, she thought, as she pulled into the parking lot, she had to focus on getting her friends home to sleep off their intoxication. She braced herself, got out of the car, and headed inside.

The bar was one she didn’t recognize, but it was brightly lit and quite loud, as expected. She would never understand the appeal of a place full of sweaty, intoxicated people with anger issues, but then again, she was different from a lot of people and not what one would consider to be ‘normal.’ Of course, it didn’t take long for her to find who she had come for; after all, they didn’t exactly fit in with everyone else, so to speak. “Kyoko!” She turned to look, only to have the wind almost knocked out of her as someone ran into her - someone with familiar messy brown hair, face pressed into her neck, his arms tight around her torso. “I missed you so much!”

Despite the fact that she  _ should  _ be annoyed that she had to come and pick all of them up at one in the morning, she had to fight to keep the smile off of her face as she returned the hug lightly. “It’s only been a few hours, Makoto.”

“I don’t care,” he said, pulling away enough to look up at her. His eyes were almost completely dilated, and he was looking at her like she was an ethereal being...and if she was being honest, that wasn’t too far off from how he looked at her when he was sober, too. As much as she hated to admit it, he always filled her stomach with butterflies. “I never want you to have a day off again!”

He was slurring his words, and she knew he didn’t mean it in the way that sentence would normally be implied. All she could do now was be patient. “...We’re together now, right? So there’s no need to be upset, dear.” The name...sort of slipped out. Luckily it seemed to make Makoto feel a lot better, and no one had heard her quiet voice. Perhaps his luck had rubbed off on her.

Reaching down, he took her hand and walked alongside her; once again, she was lucky that he was able to walk straight, though his hand gripped hers like iron. Her scars no longer hurt, so she was just grateful he was walking on his own. As for the others, she could only hope Makoto’s luck had rubbed off on them, too. Anything to make this as smooth as possible.

Hina and Hiro were excitedly playing a game of ping pong, but they were doing terribly; slow reaction time, missing the ball by many inches, and stumbling against the table itself. Definitely drunk. She raised her voice. “Hey. Let’s go.”

“Kyoko!” Hina exclaimed, as the ball bounced up and bonked Hiro on the head, who let out a very loud profanity. “Sorry, sorry!” She dropped the paddle and sauntered up to her friend, beaming. “I knew you’d come! I knew it, I knew it!”

“Of course I came,” she responded calmly, her voice completely level and the total opposite of the rest of her friends. “It’s time to go.”

Hiro groaned, rubbing his head as he came to stand beside Hina. “Do we hafta…?” Upon receiving a cold glare from the detective, he gulped. “O-Okay, okay!”

Looking at Makoto, she exhaled slowly. “Where are Byakuya and Toko?”

Frowning, glazed eyes scanned the bar, then he pointed with his free hand. “There.”

Sure enough, sitting with his cheek in his hand and a glass (presumably now filled with water, considering the messy hair and rosy cheeks - the bartender must have cut him off) was Byakuya, and beside him was Toko, her arms folded on the bar and her head buried within them. This was where things would get difficult. Unwittingly, she squeezed Makoto’s hand and the four of them walked over.

Straightening up, she frowned down at Byakuya, who was inspecting the ice in his glass. “Let’s go.”

He blinked, unfocused eyes looking up to hers, glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. “So you  _ did _ show up,” he scoffed, though his tone wasn’t as terribly frustrating as it normally was. “I’m surprised.”

“I’m not here to make conversation. You’re drunk. Let’s go.”

“So, Kyoko’s in charge now, hm?” he sneered, trying to get to his feet. He stumbled and had to use the bar for support, which took away any sort of credibility from his threat. This time, she didn’t bother trying to hide her smirk.

“Yes, I am, because you’re too drunk to stand.  _ Let’s go.” _ The progeny grumbled something under his breath but didn’t protest. With the hard part out of the way, she walked over to Toko, shaking her shoulders gently. “Hey. Wake up, we’re leaving.”

The girl groaned, but opened her eyes anyway. Immediately, she frowned. “Kyoko…?” Dazedly, she sat up, managing to glare at Makoto. “D-Don’t stare at me like that…!”

“Be quiet. Let’s get going,” Byakuya huffed, and immediately Toko fell silent.

Just as Kyoko had hoped. It had been difficult, but she knew her friends well enough, and it seemed her luck hadn’t completely run out just yet. Although some stumbled and tripped over their own feet, everyone was able to walk themselves to Kyoko’s car. Makoto, though, still held onto her hand. 

After a bit of difficulty, everyone crammed themselves into the backseat. Makoto sat in the passenger’s seat alongside her, and after checking her mirror, she pulled out onto the road. She drowned out the arguing coming from the backseat and checked the time blinking red against her radio. Two a.m. already. The last thing she wanted to do was drive around for another hour and drop everyone else off. They’d have to make themselves comfortable in hers and Makoto’s small apartment.

She glanced toward him as she stopped at a red light, taking in his features. His cheeks were pinker than usual, he looked tired, and he’d been trying to hide very obvious glances toward her throughout the whole car ride. She’d always called him ‘foolishly open’, and while she still agreed with that statement...she no longer felt it was such a bad thing. Keeping one hand on the wheel, she reached to take his hand with her other hand, returning her gaze to the road before she could see the expression on his face.

Finally, she pulled the car up to their building, and even she couldn’t help but let out a quiet sigh of relief. “You’re all staying here tonight,” she explained, making it clear that this was not a request. No one seemed to be too upset by the idea, thankfully, and she carefully got out to go unlock the door. As she turned, she noticed her friends slowly making their way to the door, stumbling around like mindless zombies.

“Ow! You stepped on my foot!” Toko hissed.

Hiro laughed, perhaps a bit too loudly. “Sorry, my bad!”

“Would you two shut up?”

“You don’t have to be so mean all the time, Byakuya!” Hina hushed, then immediately stopped in her tracks.

“Hina? You okay?” Makoto asked, and everyone else stopped as well.

The swimmer paled, then ran toward the nearest bush, doubling over to vomit all the alcohol she had consumed.

“Eugh! Gross!”

“Oh, come on, Hiro, we all do it!”

Kyoko sighed quietly, opening the door and nudging it open further with her hip. At least Hina hadn’t gotten it all over her wooden floors. “Come on, let’s leave her alone for now.” Without waiting for a response, she headed inside, expecting them to follow, and went to the couch. There was a pull out bed, but it was certainly not big enough for four people. That, though, wasn’t really her problem; after all, they were the ones who got drunk beyond any of their inhibitions. She pulled it out, then turned to the others, who were staring blankly. “Figure it out for yourselves. I’ll go get some blankets.”

As she gathered a couple of their extra blankets, she heard some arguments, but none of them were heated. As she expected, they were certainly getting tired and no longer had any energy to fight with each other. When she came back to the living room, she found Hiro already sprawled out, snoring on the floor, Byakuya sitting on the edge of the bed, and Toko curled up on the floor, too. She wasn’t going to ask how they came to this conclusion, and instead just walked forward, covering Hiro with one of the blankets and handing one to both Byakuya and Toko.

And then she realized Makoto was missing.

She sighed and walked to the door, peering outside. Her hunch had been correct; he was crouching beside Hina, who was now on all fours in the grass and shaking a little. He was definitely talking to her, trying to help her through it. A while ago, she might have been jealous by the sight, but...that was just her Makoto. That was how he was. He cared too much, even when he himself was just as drunk as Hina was.

Crossing the yard, Kyoko crouched down on the other side of Hina. “Are you finished?”

Pale and sweaty, she lifted her face to look up at her, then nodded slightly. “I-I think so.”

“Good. Let’s get you to bed.” Taking her arm gently, she pulled her to her feet, glancing at Makoto, who had a small smile on his face. Kyoko ignored it for the time being and guided Hina inside. Together they stepped over Hiro. “Byakuya. Move over.”

“What? No, I -”

“ _ Move.” _ He grumbled and scooted over a little. With that, Kyoko sat Hina down on the other side of the bed. “I’m sorry this is all we have.”

Hina nodded, giving a small, guilty smile. “Thanks, Kyoko. Really. I’m sorry about all this.”

“It’s fine,” she assured her, surprising even herself with her gentle tone. “Just get some sleep.” Nodding, the swimmer slowly lay down, and Kyoko glanced toward Makoto, who looked like he was about to fall asleep standing up. She smiled to herself now, knowing nobody was looking, and walked over to him. “Come on.”

Together they walked to their bedroom, with him stumbling a couple times and her easily catching him. She figured it would be pointless for him to try changing his clothes, so she just let him lay down while she went to get ready for bed. Of course, by the time she emerged from the bathroom, he was already fast asleep - or so she thought. She turned off the light and crawled into bed beside him, nestling close. He was always warm, and it was always a comfort to her.

“Mm...Kyoko,” he mumbled, surprising her. She looked up, seeing his eyes still closed, just barely holding onto consciousness.

“Yes?”

He moved to pull her close, and she didn’t protest. “Thanks. You’re amazing.”

She smiled against his chest, closing her eyes. “Of course.”

With the alcohol in his system, it didn’t long for him to drift off. And surprisingly for her, she wasn’t very far behind. 


End file.
